MRC
by smargden
Summary: En tänkt möjlig utveckling. Inleds med enormt lång omkringskrivning av faktsika förhållanden vad gäller saker som inte är så vitt kända. Trots att det är uppgifter hämtade från 'öppna' källor.


**MRC**

By Smargden

2009-08-15

**Förord – Allmän bakgrundskunskap**

Förord till förordet:

Läs gärna igenom det långa förordet som inte har ett dugg med Harry Potter eller den magiska världen att göra, alltså det mesta av den. Men den ger ändå en ganska bra bild av hur saker och ting kan vara sammansatta – UNDER YTAN.

—

Tyvärr finns det alltför många öden som påminner om Harry Potters, åtminstone hur han har det på Privet Drive nr 4.

Vad man kan säga om hur en ung pojke _borde_ reagera där är väl som många andra också gör — de rymmer hemifrån.

Beaktar vi hur magivärlden kan tänkas fungera så har vi den hemliga sidan som kallas '_de onämnbara_'. Jämför vi med många länders hemliga sidor så finner vi ofta två eller fler OLIKA hemliga grupperingar. Som jag skriver på svenska så kan vi titta på _**möjliga**_ svenska _hemliga_ grupperingar — genom åren.

En som det blev mycket skrivet om kallades 'IB' kort för Informationsbyrån. En annan som det inte skrivits så mycket om men som ändå för en del år sedan hade en öppen benämning 'RAB' kallades 'Redovisning Bergslagen'. Ringde man deras telefonnummer svarade växelpersonen '_militärväxeln_' med det kan vi anta att det hade något med militärt att göra, och att den tydligt var en fasad för något.

— — — — — — fotnot — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Eftersom det mesta med RAB är hemligt klipper jag från öppen källa:

**Svensk författningssamling (SFS)**

**Förordning (1994:642) med instruktion för Försvarsmakten**

**SFS nr**: 1994:642  
**Departement/myndighet**: Försvarsdepartementet  
**Utfärdad**: 1994-05-26  
**Upphävd**: 2000-07-10 00:00:00  
**Författningen har upphävts genom**: SFS 2000:555  
**Ändrad**: t.o.m. SFS 1999:1022  
**Övrig text**: Bilaga 2 är inte med här. Bilagan ändrad genom SFS 1997:1201.

Uppgifter:

§§§§ dem hoppar vi över och går till

Bilaga 1

Organisationsenheter i Försvarsmakten (grundorganisationen)

Benämning Lokalisering Anmärkning

CENTRAL LEDNING

Kaderorganiserade krigsförband

Högkvarteret Stockholm

(HKV)

—

Så hoppar vi över en mängd ointressanta ställen och efter en mängd regementsplatser hittar vi:

—

Redovisningsavdelning Bergslagen; (med plats i) Örebro

(RAB)

—

Slut på det klippet som visar att den finns — eller har funnits. Den har omorganiserats under ett nytt namn.

Mer "godsaker" hittar du på

(((www (.) bergrum (.) se/sverige / gemensamt / hemligt / )))

Ta bort mellanslag och paranteser.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Går vi lite längre tillbaks — till tiden för andra världskriget, och läser en bok som heter något i stil med 'Ett hemligt krig' så upptäcker vi att svenska underrättelsetjänsten var långt framstående — redan då. Tittar vi på var de fanns, och vad de sysslade med så kan vi anta att det som då var byrån för informationsinhämtning eller kort informationsbyrån — IB. Alltså att de nu finns under benämningen FRA. Noteras bör att redan innan FRA helt nyligen eskade medel (pengar) för att inköpa en 'ännu värre dator' än de de redan har. De finns hos dem de bland de 'tio i top' kraftfullaste datorerna i världen. FRA hittas som innehavare bland de häftigaste datorerna i världen Jag skriver 'tio i top' men det kan vara 'fem i top' och det nöjer de sig inte med. Alltså vad gör de — och vilka ambitioner har de?

Vidare så var det ett radioprogram för en del år sedan, samt en del andra 'repotage' där kodnamnet '_Stella Polaris_' är ett viktigt ord. Alltså VET VI ATT, Sverige har en underrättelsetjänst som bottnar i det officiella politiska styret. Med det lämnar vi de svenska militära och polisiära hemliga delarna.

Varje organisation har sina egna underrättelseorgan, en biltillverkare vill veta vad andra biltillverkare sysslar med. Politiska partier vill veta vad andra partier sysslar med, bakom kulisserna — och vilka som finns bland dem.

Nu kommer vi till den springande punkten. Sverige styrdes av en socialdemokratisk regering under lång tid, de var alltså statsapparaten, och de var de som hade kontrollen över både de militära och civila hemliga sidorna – men de hade också en helt egen organisation som opererade i båda de statliga grupperingarna — men dessutom vid sidan av dem, och när partiet tappade makten och andra partier styrde de officiella så fanns socialdemokratiska partiets hemliga organisation kvar hos dem, och redan inne i de officiella. Den bestod i stora delar även av den så kallade _arbetarrörelsen_. Men också personer som arbetade inom de statliga hemliga organisationerna, dessutom fackpampar mm, runt om på olika företag, de kunde rapportera uppåt, och med fackpamparnas medverkan i företagsstyrningen så fanns det också möjlighet att påverka vilka som ska få anställning, eller inte. Det är en ganska viktig position i samhället.

Det var insamlingen av information, nästa '_hemliga_' del är informations-_utlämningen_, alltså det som den breda allmänheten ska få veta, och inte minst HUR de ska få veta det.

Under andra världskriget florerade _propagandaavdelningarna_. Den brittiska befolkningen lärde sig snart att om de hörde om en sak de inte också hade hört det från BBC så bedömdes den informationen som osannolik, förmodligen falsk. Alltså 'hade de inte sagt det på BBC så hade det inte hänt'. Det handlade oftast om moralhöjande, eller moralsänkande uppgifter. I ett krig är det viktigt för båda sidorna att _moralen är hög_. Man kan likna det vid stridsviljan. Den kan ses som viljan att försvara sig själv, sin familj, vänner och land. Den andra delen är _återgäldande_ eller mer korrekt _hämnd_.

På lång sikt kan vi i det väva in utbildningsmaterialet i skolorna, och vilken litteratur som finns — och inte minst '_inte finns_'. På 50-talet i USA kunde man bli arresterad och satt i fängelse, med något som liknar en parodi på rättegång, anklagad för att agitera i antiamerikansk politik, (läs kommunistisk agitation) — bara därför att personen offentligt hade läst högt ur amerikanska avhängighetsförklaringen, som är något som kan liknas vid deras grundlag. — Tillbaks till det vi höll på med.

För att hålla strids/försvars-viljan hög så har de hemliga statsleningarnas organ även något vi kan kalla _propagandaministerium_. Det är kanske lite långsökt, men de finns och deras viktigaste uppgift är att hålla sig dolda och få ut de budskap som tjänar deras syften. Egentligen är det en mycket sofistikerad reklamavdelning. En av de stora resultaten var en plåstertillverkares resultat, bara som exempel på indoktrinering alltså. En tid, och det lever fortfarande kvar delar av den, man frågar inte efter ett _plåster_ när man gjort illa sig lite, man frågar efter ett '_salve kvick_'. "Salve kvick", är ett varumärke, inte artikeln som sådan. För en regering som vill höja skatterna så är det viktigt att få ut ett skrämselbudskap först, och sedan fråga om vi är beredda att offra lite skatt för att motverka det hemska, för närvarande är skrämselapparaten MILJÖFÖRSTÖRINGEN och VÄXTHUSEFFEKTEN — suck.

Det som nämndes tidigare om hemliga grupper är hämtat från öppna källor, men hur svensk propaganda är organiserad finns det inga ohemliga uppgifter om, det som berör svensk propaganda från försvarsledningen omgärdas av kvalificerad sekretess, och inte heller jag känner till några ohemliga uppgifter jag kan peka på. (Vad jag känner till som jag INTE kan peka på hör inte hit.) På den militära sidan sorterar den delen under Hkv/info, i vart fall lär det vara så i fredstid.

Men om vi bryter ner _behovet_ i sina beståndsdelar finner vi att vi behöver '_hjälpa till_' att "O-trevliga" nyheter som inte kan hindras komma ut, att de får den utformningen som passar oss bäst. Vi kan jämföra det med det som Rita Skeeter skriver bland annat i bok 4, det var passade för sidan som var motståndare till Harry Potter. Alltså saker som har hänt, och kommer att bli allmänt känt, då är det absolut bäst att vara med och i möjligaste mån 'styra' hur nyheten vinklas, och vad som ges till nyhetsspridarna.

Den andra biten är att 'bearbeta' nyheter, eller vid behov '_skapa_' nyheterna. Alla vi vet att honungsvatten är ett bra mot förkylning, det lindrar i vart fall. Alltså honung är nyttigt. En droppe honung på en gelatinplatta (används för att odla bakterier på) resulterar i att omkring den honungsdroppen finns det inga bakterier. Alltså kan det bevisas att honung är 'antiseptisk', samtidigt vet vi att socker inte är nyttigt.

Honung är till stor del socker, hur många gelatinplattor hade _sirap_ som jämförelseprov. Alltså sirap är enbart socker, i för mycket socker kan inte heller bakterierna växa till. En tesked honung i en kopp te är en sak, ta en droppe honungste och prova på gelatinplattorna och se om det fortfarande hämmar bakterierna eller om den utspädda lösningen gynnar bakterierna istället.

Alltså, detta var en utveckling som jag försöker visa hur man skapar en _opinion_ och en _grundkunskap_. Alltså det är viktigt att läsa varifrån en information kommer, och hur den har skapats.

Sommaren 1986 hade Radio Moskvas svenska sändningar en stor nyhet om att ett bostadsområde i Moskva hade fått _varmvatten_ till sina lägenheter. Tänk er att de ansåg att det var _en viktig propagandanyhet_ att _**de**_ hade fått det övriga världens moderna områden haft i många år. Slutsatsen för den _invigde_ är då frågan — hur illa ställt är det egentligen.

Alltså, det är viktigt att veta hur det är på informationens mottagarsida. Hade de riktat den uppgiften mot Indien, Afrika eller Kina, så hade uppgiften kanske uppfattats annorlunda än i Sverige och övriga Europa.

Se bara på när familjeplanering/kondomkunskapen skulle spridas till länder som har en så hög barnadödlighet att endast 2 av 8 barn når tonåren. Och där är det barnen som försörjer föräldrarna när de har blivit gamla. Hur många av de unga familjerna tror ni valde att hörsamma begreppet _familjeplanering_. Det var i samma tid som barnadödligheten minskade tack vare införandet av bättre hygien och renare vatten. Eftersom mottagargruppen _misstolkade_ budskapet gick inte _budskapet_ hem hos den breda allmänheten, resultatet blev en kraftfullt ökad mängd uppväxande barn som ingen hade plats för.

Alltså, för att få svenska folket att rösta på A-partiet så måste de ha förmågan att nå ut till den breda allmänheten. OCH att den breda allmänheten inte begriper att de är indoktrinerade av FALSK eller SNEDVRIDEN information.

I Frankrike tävlade två helikoptrar i en stor tävling. Den ryska blev helt utmanövrerad på alla punkter, de såg inte ens ut att tävla i samma division. Senare i PRAVDA (rysk tidning) kunde man läsa att den ryska helikoptern och dess besättning kom på en mycket hedrande andra plats medan fascisterna från USA kom näst sist.

Pravda hade satt in en 'benämning' på USA's del som nedvärderade dem. Men de hade talat om att de själva kom på en _hedrande_ andra plats och att USA var 2.a bakifrån. Sanning — ja, men värderingen gör att läsarna tar emot uppgiften på olika sätt.

I dagsläget (julen 2008 - januari 2009) vet vi att per den 15 januari har israeliska statstrupper, alltså fullt beväpnat krigssystem massakrerat oskyddade oskyldiga civila med över tusen döda på palestinska sidan, samtidigt som de hindrar nödhjälp till de som inte har någon möjlighet att skydda sig. Det är inte ett krig, det är inget annat än massaker av oskyldiga. Världen omkring bara tittar på, och kallar det för ett KRIG, vilket gör att världsbefolkningen inte förstår vad som verkligen händer.

Hur vi reagerar på det bottnar sig på den information vi får, och har fått genom åren. 1948 tog världsamfundet med vapenmakt över det som idag är Israel. Egentligen var området mindre, men Israel har utvidgat området med vapnens hjälp genom åren. Det togs över och tilldelades judarna som inte har bott där på nästan 2000 år.

Kanske det vore på tiden att evakuera alla 'vita' från Nordamerika och ge området tillbaks de indianer som ännu finns i livet. Det var ju trots allt deras land fram till slutet av 1700'talet.

Det är vinnaren av ett krig eller annekteringen av ett område som skriver historian. De som försöker försvara det som är deras, kallas ofta för terrorister.

Terrorism är ett ord dom kommer från 'terror' enl. svenska akademins ordlista ((terror [tärr´-] s. –n : skräckvälde; skräckinjagande våldsmetoder använda i politiskt syfte o.d. ))

Är det inte terroristiskt sätt att från en välutrustad stridsapparat från avstånd bombardera bostadsområden, även om det kanske finns en person de försöker komma åt. Jag för min del uppmanar alla att bojkotta allt som det står 'produkt av Israel' på.

Nå det var mängder av utvecklingar och exempel på hur världens propagandasidor fungerar. När Sveries radio säger att Palestinierna är terrorister, då bör vi också tänka på hur det ser ut i verkligheten.

—

Nå, Det var bara en 'liten' utveckling, vad jag vill komma åt är att det FINNS hemliga grupperingar på många olika områden, en del är helt oförargliga, andra är mer tveksamma.

(Klipp från militärledningens hemsida)

Försvarsmaktens presschef leder informationsstabens operativa arbete och är i vissa sammanhang även Försvarsmaktens talesman. Det är den operativa sektionen på _**informationsstaben**_ som i huvudsak har kontakt med medierna.

—

Tillbaks till Harry Potters värld. Alltså Magi på Harry Pottervis finns, ett helt samhälle med personer med magiska förmågor — finns. Andra världskriget och de hemska saker som förekom då — spillde över på magivärlden — det kan vi läsa om i JKR's böcker. Likaså kan vi läsa där att magiska ministern har direktförbindelse med den omagiska PM.

Noteras bör att Amerikanska '_hemliga_' krigsavdelningen hade en operativ gren av sin _paranormala_ sida där bland andra "Ingo Swan" förekom. Han var erkänt duktig på 'RW'. Han kunde _se_ platser han inte fanns på, avdelningens verksamhetsinriktning _läckte_ ut några saker ur verksamheten, och tvingades _lägga ner_ då avdelningen och de som stödde den förlöjligades, den totala sanningen om deras kapacitet bedömdes vara för viktig att offra sekretessen, så de lades officiellt ner — men bakom kulisserna ombildade de sig.

Det var en avdelning som var operativ, och gav en del mycket intressanta informationer till personalen i fält. Ett exempel var när en 'räddningsstyrka' skulle undsätta tillfångatagna personer som led i under förhållanden som kan påminna om judarnas situation i fånglägren, även om mängden var långt färre. På platsen de kom till var det helt omöjligt att hitta några spår av fångarna. Men 'tack vare' rapporterna från 'RW' kunde de också hitta nergången till den underjordiska delen, och rädda dem som hölls där.

Alltså, det vi kallar _paranormal aktivitet_ är det som många kan kalla _magi_. PSI var en avdelning i USA som för en tid sedan sysslade med att undersöka parapsykologiska fenomen. Det lär ha hittat åtskilliga saker som de inte har någon _fysikalsk_ förklaring till. En av de fenomenen är en dam som _plötsligt_ försvann från ett ställe för att dyka upp, flera hundra mil därifrån. Ett annat fenomen är en person som _bevisligen_ var en autentisk person från 1700-talet. Han klarade inte av den moderna tidens _undersökning_ av honom, han hängde sig i sin sjuksal. DNA, visar en möjlig koppling till en person som troddes ha rymt och emigrerat till USA, efter att han hade gjort en flicka med barn. Minnet av honom var inte det bästa i familjen, svart får, var en snäll benämning.

Finns magi – ala – Harry Pottervärlden? — Förmodligen är svaret. — "JA."

Det ger oss insikten att det borde vara realistiskt att anta att det inom den omagiska världen finns en politisk acceptans för att inte skapa ännu ett krig, som påminner om inkvisitionens dagar. Dessutom vet att många i politisk ledningen vilka som hör hemma i familjer som är, eller kan tänkas vara, familjer med magiska möjligheter. Liksom att den hemliga militära leningen sannolikt har dragit nytta av de magikunniga personernas möjligheter.

Vi måste tänka på att de som får acceptans till Hogwarts har en magikunnighet som är över en viss gräns, det borde då finnas de som har förmåga men att den är lägre. Samt att det finns de som utbildar sig i hemlighet.

Alltså mitt antagande för den story som följer är att det finns följande grupperingar i det som jag kort kallar England med avser Storbritannien.

A — Magiska ministeriets vanliga gruppering, med skolning på Hogwarts.

B — De som inte fått acceptans till Hogwarts, de som kallas 'squibs, på engelska' men också de med svag förmåga utanför magisamhället.

C — De som utöver att de ingår i grupp A & B jobbar inom DoM.

D — De personer som inte är kända inom grupp A & B, men som finns och arbetar som 'omagiska' men har magisk förmåga.

E — Den insatsstyrka av magiska som är på den omagiska sidan, men som inte vill vara känd bland de magiska.

F — Sist men inte minst, de omagiska som känner till de magiska.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Denna story börjar egentligen under andra världskrigets tid, men kommer inte att precisera alla detaljer i förväg, möjligen bakåtreferera de detaljer som behövs för förståelsen.

Grunden är dock att en gruppering som har både magiska och omagiska och lyder direkt under den brittiska politiska ledningen, och har samarbete med både polisiära och militära centralledningarna, och inte minst deras respektive underrättelseorgan.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

**Prolog**

31 oktober 1981 — MRC

Det var med stor lättnad som man noterade att plågoriset Voldemort försvann, men det hade också kostat många av deras agenter livet. Magic Research Centra, hade fortsatt sin verksamhet efter WWII, men fått ett uppsving efter den första nedtrappningen efter kriget — orsaken hette Voldemort.

Den politiska ledningen var ytterst nära att utlösa det nya kriget, PM hade gett MRC orden att om inte våldet upphörde per kommande årsskifte skulle commandogrupperna få order om rensning. Det skulle innebära att 6 kvareter av London brändes bort, genom en _gasläcka_. Bara det att gasen inte skulle vara den vanliga husgasen utan sarin och fosgen, som första insats.

De visste exakt var gränsen mellan sektionerna fanns, första steget skulle vara att evakuera och rasera de egna näraliggande husen därefter skulle rensningen göras. 38 övriga magiska koncentrationer runt om i landet skulle också elimineras så gott som samtidigt. Endast de som godtog en ed att finnas inom den omagiska sidan skulle få ett fortsatt berättigande. Det handlade om att eliminera en parasit, och när en parasit angriper så kan det innebära att delar av frisk vävnad måste offras. När parasitangreppet hade blivit för stort tvingas man skapa en zon som är parasitfri, så offer skulle det få kosta för att villa kriget.

MRC visste också att inom den magiska världen fanns parasiterna även inne i den styrande eliten, alltså måste eliten bort, när de själva tillät verksamheten att finnas. Att skylla på gasläckor och annat när terroristgruppen hade _skojigt_ höll inte längre. Till årsskiftet — sedan skulle det råda fullskaligt krig mot allt med magi. 387 adresser runt om i landet skulle raderas ut i första angreppet, helt utan förvarning. Bland dem fanns det man menade var den magisidans elit, bland dem fanns terrorister, neutrala, och de som försökte dölja terroristerna för de omagiska, det gjorde dem till medlöpare.

Alternativet skulle öppet berätta om terroristerna och _beväpna_ alla men inte minst tillåta allmänheten att skjuta mot terroristerna. Det hade länge varit ett alternativ man talade om, man att sedan avväpna befolkningen torde vara omöjligt, därför skulle det komma som ett delmoment till utvalda grupper om problemet inte kunde lösas. Kom man till det ställningstagandet skulle alla med mörk kappa och mask räknas som bekämpningstillåtna mål.

Det var fullt naturligt att MRC hade en stor andel av första generationens magikunniga, de var av naturliga skäl tvungna att tidigt välja sida, och efter förtrycket av den unga första generationens magiska på Hogwarts var det valet lätt, med det kunde även familjer till dem komma i fråga.

MEN – den första november 1981, drog alla en lättnades suck. Det var innan krisgruppen lämnade sin rapport. Inget lik betyder att något är fel. En terrorist, även om han är odödlig, vilket hade nämnts av deras spioner, så är han inte osårbar. Och EN skulle man kunna ta hand om, det betydde att när hans anhängare var eliminerade skulle han vara svag. Men nu var han spårlöst försvunnen, möjligen bara tillfälligtvis, de flesta anhängarna fanns dock kvar.

Därför blev det av yttersta vikt att följa upp alla som blev kvar, och hålla nogsam kontroll över dem. Både på den terroristiska sidan, men även på deras motståndarsida.

Det var orsaken till varför två familjer etablerade sig på Privet drive nr 5 och nr 6. En tvärs över gatan från Nr 4, samt en invid det intressanta huset som var nr 4, och egentligen var det en person där, Harry Potter. Han var den enda överlevande från det sista överfallet på deras agentnät.

Hade Sirius Orion Black varit med i MRC, hade de haft orsak att ingripa när han _försvann_, men han var inte deras, nästan hela hans familj var på fiendesidan, så han var för farlig att ha med, även James Potter var för involverad i magikomplexet. Lily Evans hade fått order att inte vara aktiv, utan bara i nödfall rapportera in uppgifter, efter att hon gick samman med James Potter.

Hennes sista signal hade kommit minuterna innan hon blev det sista offret, hon hade aktiverat sin minisändare som sände hennes identitetskod med ett SOS, den sändes på kortvåg och signalerade att hennes liv var i yttersta fara. På centralen förstod man vad det innebar, de räknade med att även hennes stolthet Harry hade dött, när inte 'faran är över' kom via samma sändarsystem lite senare. Efteråt fick de veta att det otroliga hade hänt, terroristledaren var borta, och pojken hade överlevt. De skulle ha velat interferera, för mycket stod på spel, deras största uppgift var att förbli okända, och deras agent hade de inte hunnit rädda.

Mapparna över det _sovande_ terroristnätverket växte med åren, de som _togs undan_ var de mindre betydande personer, men allt tydde på att det är ett tillfälligt lugn. Därför bidades tiden inom MRC, politiska ledningen med PM hade flera gånger ifrågasatt MRC's existens. PM hade fått uppgifter från sin _partner_ på magisidan att hotet från Voldemort var eliminerat, medan MRC hävdade att det var ett tillfälligt lugn. PM visste också att MRC måste förbli hemligt även gentemot magisidans politiska ledning.

Tre gånger hade MRC _officiellt_ avvecklats, den officiella gruppen omfattade nu endast 4 personer, de övriga 129 som fanns kvar träffades emellanåt diskret och försökte upprätthålla alla kontakter, men insatser och modern materiel kostade pengar, och de resurserna var knappa.

Däremot hade en sak förberetts länge, Harry Potter skulle tas om hand, men först efter att han hade fått den första kontakten med magivärlden genom Hogwarts. Det var för farligt att rekrytera honom innan han kallats dit. Men det mest vägande skälet var att de ville se hur det utvecklades först.

Det blev tyvärr omöjligt att hitta ett tillfälle att nå Harry utan att väcka misstankar efter det att han hade nåtts av Hogwarts tills han skulle dit. Även sommaren efter första året blev de tvungna att bida tiden och hitta ett tillfälle, men de hittade istället mer saker att gräva i.

Efter Potters hemkomst efter sitt första år på skolan hade MRC flera rapporter om att Voldemorts återkomst närmade sig. Bästa informationskällan blev en ny första generationens magikunniga. Hon hade varit i nära kontakt med Potter och hade att berätta.

Försöken efter Harrys första år verkade omöjliga att närma sig Potter och de förtvinade. Övervakningen av Nr 4 visade på allvarliga missförhållanden i huset, nu mer än någonsin tidigare. De visste av erfarenhet att det inte lönade sig att blanda in barnavårdsmyndigheten, de kom på besök, saker blossade upp — men föll snabbt i glömska utan att något positivt hände. De visste att någon i maktapparaten blandade sig i, och enda alternativet var rektor Dumbledore.

—

En historiedoktrin byggts upp med Dumbedore som huvudperson, genom historien hade det alltid funnits förtryckare och hjältar. Hjältar hyllades, och gavs fina tillmälen och belöningar, men de höll sällan mer än 10 till 15 år, efter det började folk glömma. Enda möjligheten för att ha ett berättigande under längre tid var att ha orsaker till sitt berättigande. Det var när den infallsvinkeln vägdes in som den verkliga bilden började ta form.

För att vara _levande hjälte_ behövs en fungerande fiende. Dumbledores tid borde ha ebbat ut sedan länge, men han gjorde saker för att vidmakthålla sin ställning, efter att han hade besegrat sin tidigare vän, och senare motståndare, Grindelwald 1945.

Dumbledores epok borde alltså ha tonat ut omkring 1960, men redan när Tom Marvolo Riddle började på Hogwarts etablerade Albus Dumbledore ett hat i en elev, den eleven skulle formas att bli nästa _hotbild_, och Dumbledore lyckades över förväntan.

På det sättet lyckades han hålla sig själv som ärad och hyllad hjälte. Men hans gloria föll när den nya hjälten var ett barn som fortfarande använda blöjor.

Dumbledores metoder hade brister, om man kunde granska dem närgånget. Det syntes redan hur han hade börjat forma unge Harry till nästa motståndare. Dels för att ta av pojken hjälterollen i skrifter, även om han själv måste ta några smällar för att inte misstänkas för att stå bakom _skitkastningen_. Arbetet byggde på att återställa den egna ställningen. Metoden syntes när man tittade på den, Tom Riddles och Harry Potters uppväxtförhållanden påminde mycket om varandra. Hatet i Potter mot Dumbledore skulle komma när Potter insåg hur han hade _tvingats_ till Dursley's och med det skulle Dumbledore kunna få Potter att angripa honom, och de på hans sida. Efter det var terroriststämpeln klar att användas igen.

En hjältegestalt, som sedan får övergå att vara ett hatobjekt. Dumbledore var på väg att lyckas förstöra ännu några liv. Och MRC hade inte lyckats nå unge Potter med sitt budskap. En del av det berodde på deras magra resurser, och grundorden att inte interferera kunde de inte heller överträda — inte ännu.

—

**Kapitel 1 — MRC**

"Potter, kan du sitta ner en stund" sa hans granne medan Harry torkade svetten ur pannan, medan han stannade ett ögonblick med gräsklipparen.

"Det är inte värt att de hör att jag inte kör klipparen, då kommer moster ut och — det är bäst att undvika det. Hon blir rasande om hon skulle se mig prata med någon."

—

Det var första egentliga kontakten, och den hade inte lyckats. Några dagar senare lyckades de bättre, Margret och Daniel i Nr 5, tvärs över gatan hade bjudit in 'familjen Dursley' på en middag. Naturligtvis omfattades inte Harry, men det gav Henry och Linda möjlighet att ha Harry på en grillmiddag, utan att Dursleys visste om det, det var ju bara ett lirka sig igenom häcken, så var han hemma igen, om det skulle behövas.

—

"Så ni menar att vi var så nära ett krig då?"

"Ja, och om inget drastiskt händer, kommer vi tillbaks dit. Du vet liksom vi, att Voldemot är på väg tillbaks. Ditt förra år, och det senaste året är bevis nog för det."

"Så ni menar alltså att jag . . . att JAG, kan påverka det?"

"Ja, vi tror att du har en viktig roll att spela. Du har i princip två månader på dig att förbereda dig för nästa läsår, det första du behöver lära dig är att skydda ditt medvetna, dels det du tänker på för stunden, men också det du har upplevt. Men framför allt måste du skydda din kunskap om att du skyddar det du vill att tankespioner inte ska få veta.

"Allt det du har upplevt finns som i en bok inom dig. De som kan tekniken, de tittar på dig, och du upplever det som att du plötsligt_ minns saker_. Det du då ser, kommer någon att se ett par sekunder senare. De passerar först genom ditt medvetna, och när de kommer upp _på ytan_ då ser tankespionen det.

"För att du ska vara en _mästare_ på det måste du dels läsa och kunna göra enligt grundprincipen, skydda dig bakom murar. Men då ser spanaren att du skyddar dig, och han gräver djupare, eller så vet han att du skyddar dig. Nästa steg är därför att _inte_ skydda det du har som är oviktigt. Men att verkligen gömma det du verkligen vill dölja.

"Jag ska ge dig ett exempel: en biltjuv går gatan fram, framför ditt hus finns ingen bil, de andra har staket och grindar, men din uppfart är öppen, men det finns ingen bil där.

"När du ska använda din bil trycker du på en knapp inne, och en bit av gräsmattan reser sig i luften och en sektion av marken åker upp. Du hade din bil dold. Alltså det är så jag menar att du ska göra med den information du ska skydda. Låt allt som egentligen är oviktigt finnas framme, allt obehagligt, allt glatt, allt som inte är _livsviktigt_ — och med det menar jag MRC och allt du senare måste dölja, som dina kommande planer och sådant som du inte kan låta en tankespion hitta. Nästa steg, då när du borde kunna ha lärt dig lite skydd, då kan du bygga murar, och ha det du tidigare hade _öppet_, bakom de murarna, men fortfarande dölja det du döljer genom att du döljer att du döljer det.

"Lyckas du inte med att dölja det vi berättat nu, kommer Linda och jag samt resten av MRC, att vara i stor risk från båda sidor. Vi är egentligen oviktiga personer, utöver att vara kontaktperson emot dig. Vi skulle ha velat ingripa många gånger, men vi fick inte om det inte var absolut livsnödvändigt, vi har stått beredda många gånger ska du veta.

"Det vi har att ge dig i kväll, är en skolkoffert, den ser ut som din normala, bara det att den dessutom har fyra fack till. Du bör ha den i samma mod som en normal skolkoffert. Men du kan också gå in i fack 5, det är en lägenhet, från den kommer du åt facken 1, 2, 3 och 4. Fack 1 är alltså precis som en vanlig ordinär skolkoffert. Medan 2 är avsedd för böcker, 3 för ingredienser och övriga tillbehör för trolldryckstillverkning, fack 4 är för kläder. Och som jag sa, fack 5 är en lägenhet, bibliotek/skrivrum, lab för trolldryckstillverkning, ett rum för muskel å magiträning, väggarna i det rummet tål så gott som allt, ge akt på kristallens laddningskapacitet, indikatorn finns i pentryt.

"Alltså allt som slår i väggar, tak och golv i träningslokalen absorberas och laddar koffertens kristall. Det är den som driver det mesta i kofferten. Skulle du hamna på den låga gula nivån, då ska du inte använda kofferten annat än i grundmod, men gärna göra magi mot väggarna där inne. Röd nivå, låt bli att slå magi i väggarna i träningsrummet, den är då på _för hög nivå_, blir den på den övre delen av det röda hörs ett ilsket ljud och lyktor blinkar i alla rum. Avbryt då det du sysslar med och tappa då upp ett varmt bad, det dränerar lite av överladdningen.

"Dessutom, jag nämnde om pentry, ett allrum, där du kan äta dina måltider och syssla med det mesta, dessutom ett sovrum. All magi du gör i kofferten _med luckan stängd_ stannar i kofferten, det innebär att du inte är synlig för spårningsbesvärjelser, ministeriet kommer inte att kunna se magin du gör.

"Det första du gör när du kommer till ditt rum, stick ditt finger med en nål, och droppa en droppe blod på den här svarta fläcken, vänta tills skimret slutat, sätt sedan ditt trollspö till samma fläck, deklarera ditt namn. Vänta igen tills det skimret tonat ut, efter det är den röststyrd från dig, utan att du behöver använda trollspö.

"Första kommandot du bör kunna är "_Call fyra Mod fem_" det sätter den i vanlig skolkoffertmod. Summan av siffrorna i 'call' och 'mod' "måste alltid bli '_**nio**_'. Alltså call 4, är skolkoffertmod. Den väger enligt det som finns i fack 1. Det enda som finns i det facket nu är den kompletta bruksanvisningen. Du bör beakta att i call 4, finns det inga skydd på den, vem som helst kan öppna den, till fack 1, som är det enda fack som går att komma åt då.

"Efter att du kallat fram mod fyra, och hämtat bruksanvisningen beordrar du den till 'call åtta, 'mod 1' då är den tillbaks till det här lilla formatet igen. Vi — vet inget mer om den än det vi har sagt nu. Vår uppgift är bara att se till att du har fått den här, med minst två månader före nästa skolstart. För att dessutom inte riskera oss, kommer vi att flytta inom kort nu, vår uppgift är utförd. Lycka till Harry — du kommer att behöva det, och vi behöver dig och dem du väljer att ha som vänner."

"Oj — tack, jag kan alltså inte ta kontakt med er igen?"

"Nej, som jag sa, läs på bruksanvisningen, och förmodligen finns det mer anvisningar till dig i ett brev, anvisningar vi inte ska veta någon om."

"Tack igen, hälsa och tacka."

—

Det blev några intressanta dagar med en nya kofferten för Harry. Det fanns mycket riktigt ett brev till honom, egentligen mer än så, det var studieanvisningar, och en hel del personlig information, och ett extra trollspö. Det skulle han använda utanför kofferten eller vid besvärjelser där hans normala trollspö inte kunde användas.

Argast blev han när han fick veta att han egentligen aldrig skulle ha behövt finnas hos Dursley's, och att hans mor inte alls var ens släkt med Petunia. Men, han ombads att ta det försiktigt med den kunskapen.

Han hade redan förlorat sin uppväxt, bestulen på den mer bestämt. Dessutom fanns det mycket att läsa på, och för att verkligen ta igen det som han förhindrats behövde han ha TID, och tid kunde han skapa sig, — men det skulle bli trångt.

Med tidvändarens hjälp kunde han gå tillbaks en vecka, sju varv — åtta kunde han använda om det var för en livshotande situation, men normalt aldrig över sju. Med ett sex-glas-shema skulle han träna magi i 4 timmar, läsa i 4 och vila i 4, så skulle han göra i 7 dygn, plötsligt översvämmades kofferten av _Harry Potter_, inte mindre än nio stycken upplagor av honom fans det med honom själv inräknat.

De övriga hade alla ett nummer på rygg och bröst, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 och 9. han insåg att han själv var nummer 1, så han satte på sig den siffran. Efter hand som veckan fortskred fanns det mer skrift på olika ställen på ett stort papper. Han såg att han i vecka två hade kommit på att sätta uppgifterna, därför lät han bli att skriva något själv, han skulle också vänta tills då med att göra i ordning schemat.

Han upptäckte också att Nr 9, sällan var inne, och den hade lite andra tider att följa, det var den som var ute med Dursleys och gav sken av att allt var normalt.

Han hade inte kunnat genomföra den extra tiden om inte pentryt hade varit välfyllt, nu fanns det mat till alla hans upplagor. 8 extra veckor innebar två extra månader per vecka. Åtta veckor skulle betyda 16 månader, mer än ett helt år extra. Biblioteket var välfyllt, liksom lagret med ingredienser för trolldryckstillverkning.

Det han blev fundersam på tills han hittade boken för det var allt trävirke som fanns bland trolldrycksingrediensserna, en del av de långa kunde bli endera flygkvast, eller vanlig självfungerande sopkvast, eller om han lyckades — en trollstav. Det fanns även ämnen som han tidigt anade att kunde bli trollspön, men några var för långa och smala, de skulle kunna bli magiska pilar.

Det var i omgång tre upplaga 8 han hade kommit att titta närmare på trollspötillverkning. Han hade nämligen just läst om detektering av magi, och övriga övervakningsbesvärjelser, och kommit på att hans trollspö och inte minst han själv var översvämmad av dem.

När han läste om teorierna omkring fokalpunkter började han ana att det skulle vara möjligt att använda andra saker än en träpinne. En ring, med en kristall, '_basilisktanden_' tänkte han och tanken slog rot, och växte sig allt starkare. Tre dagar senare hade han en ring av en sektion av tanden. Inom sig jublade han av glädje att han hade kommit ihåg att behålla den. Han hade varit beredd att lämna den på rektorns bord, men i förbifarten hade han bara tagit med den.

Den gav inte lika resultat som hans vanliga trollspö, men på destruktiva besvärjelser var den _vassare_, han jämförde det som att den hade egentligen samma _kraft_ men var mer distinkt än hans trollspö.

Han hade även lärt sig det viktigaste av allt, magins grunders komponenter. Alla besvärjelser och förhäxningar som man lärde sig på Hogwarts, och genom böcker var — _redan_ _etablerad_ magi. Att göra magi enligt en beskrivning var att kalla upp en redan utvecklad sak. Att forma ett _resultat_ eller en väg till resultatet var ett annat sätt att göra magi.

Han fick teorin bekräftad när han riktade ditt trollspö framåt om inom sitt medvetna var trollspöt ett järnrör med refflad insida, och en projektil beredd att fara frammåt med kraft. '_APAN_,' var hans kommando, för att inte av misstag säga 'pang' och skjuta någon.

Hans _vapen_ hade bristen att den behövde ammunition, och att _skapa_ det för var gång kostade energi, energi i mängd, men behövde även en del av besvärjelsen för att _skapa materian_. Därför ändrade han besvärjelsen till en _billigare_ variant sett ur energisynpunkt, den krävde att han hade projektilerna tillgängliga, då behövde de bara transporteras innan de användes. Det gav honom även möjligheten att ha olika ammunitionstyper. _Apan_, _Bapan_, _Capan_ . . och så vidare.

Den förfinade varianten av _vapnet_ blev när han använda basiliskringen. Istället för 7 millimeters projektiler av midifierade stenar valde han att _stjäla_ en bordskniv från Dursleys kök och förvandla den till en mängd stift som påminde om stift till en gammal grammofon, bara det att de var ännu spetsigare och hade styrfenor som en vanlig kastpil. Och, de var inte homogent stål utan ytan var matt, och impregnerad med gift från basiliskens tand. För att inte av misstag skuta iväg sådana valde han ett ormtungekommando '_Gezz_' för dem. Som förvaring till de små pilarna valde han ännu en bit av basilisktanden, de var ännu mindre när de var i förkrympt tillstånd, var gång de kallades upp ingick återställning till rätt storlek, det var samma som hans första variant.

Han bestämde sig också för att hämta in mer material från basilisken, han hade sett mängder med användningsområden i böckerna han läste. Men det kunde inte bli förrän han var åter på skolan.

Var positiv sak har alltid sin negativa motpart, den senast aktuella negationen hette Marge och Ripper, det var Vernons syster och hennes hund. Det betydde högsta beredskap för Harry. Det var tur för Harry att han hade förberett sig, för det dröjde inte länge innan han behövde evakuera, det var efter att ha orsakat en ballong upplevelse för kärringen.

Det blev nattubssen till Läckande Kitteln, och det gav honom ännu fler möjligheter, dels besökte han banken, och ordnade med nya valv och konton, för att inte ge några ledtrådar att han visste vad som hände bakom hans rygg fick en del saker fortsätta, men med ytterst noga övervakning och att beloppet han bestals kontinuerligt säkrades i tjuvens valv.

Det innebar att när Albus Dumbledore läste uppgiften om sitt valvs innehåll, fanns det normala beloppet där. Det han inte såg var att ett visst belopp fanns i en särskild förvaringsbox, en box som med ett kommando från Gringotts kunde byta plats.

Tre gånger hade Harry använt kommunikationsspegeln, till MRC. Han hade _skrivit på_ tystnadsförklaringen, och lojalitetsförklaringen. Den betydde i stort att han fanns bland dem som kunde ingå i styrkan som kunde beordras röja allt som inte bevisligen var på rätt sida. Han hade läst sin mors långa brev till honom. Hon hade varit en av dem, hon och hela hennes familj före henne, det var under krigstiden.

Det var av absolut yttersta vikt att inte skapa förutsättningen för att PM skulle ge order om _rensning_. Det betydde i så fall en mycket farlig tillvaro, och det var absolut bäst att undvika den konfrontationen.

Han hade två veckor kvar tills han skulle tillbaks till Hogwarts, han var inte lika begeistrad längre. Däremot hade han en uppgift att fullfölja. Han hade redan fått reda på att Sirius Black hade rymt, ministern själv hade sökt upp Harry för att varna honom. Harry övervägde att läxa upp Fudge för deras vidrighet att låsa in den oskyldige Sirius, men Harry visste också att Sirius liv liksom hans eget var förstörda, han hade inga hållbara bevis för att fria Sirius, men han visste att Sirius inte var en fara för honom.

Däremot var han själv en fara för Sirius, genom att ministeriet sökte omkring Harry Potter, som de påstod var den som Black sökte för att avsluta det han började. Av det Harry hade läst kunde han även se bilden av Albus Dumbledores intresse att hålla Sirius Black borta från Harry, det skulle hindra Sirius från att avlägsna Harry från Albus styrning.

Problemet var bara det att Harry visste nu att det fanns tre grupper som sökte skada honom. Dödsätarna som hämnd för deras ledare. Ministeriet för att lägga ännu en last på Black, och skydda sig själva. Samt Dumbledore som avsåg använda alla tillåtna och otillåtna medel för att hålla Black och Harry isär. Livet var ett helvete, men det hade det redan varit — länge.

Problemet liknade det som Polisen i en liten ort hade sysslat med en gång i tiden, det var för få brott. Några bland polisens anställda gjorde brott för att öka behovet för dem och få mer skattepengar tilldelade till sig. Det fungerade tills centrala polisledningen sände dit en komplett grupp. För att stötta dem, eller om det var för att de hade fått tips om hur det verkligen förhöll sig.

De kunde snabbt konstatera att de tidigare utredningarna mer förstörde bevis än säkrade dem. På så sätt kunde man anklaga flera poliser som hade varit på brottsplatserna för inkompetens och därmed omplacera dem. Dessutom gjordes det en _anonym_ anklagelse mot några av poliserna och bevis kunde säkras. Därmed var fallet löst.

Harry förstod att det fanns mäktiga intressen som styrde, kan hade också läst om hjältars uppkomst och skurkars fall. Han hade också sett att det var gemene man och media som på sätt och vis styrde. Att slå ut Dumbledore skulle genast klassa den gruppen som banditer. Att slå ut banditerna skulle mana de vitas ledare att misskreditera den nya gruppen. Att stå mitt emellan är alltid svårt.

Harry hade en ny förutsättning för det kommande året, han visste att Ronald lika ofta gick in Harrys koffert som i sin egen, om inte annat för att titta efter saker han skulle rapportera till någon om, och någon kunde inte betyda mer än rektorn själv. Han hade nu köpt en helt ny uppsättning av Hogwarts kursböcker, men även en hel del övriga för att komplettera sitt referensbibliotek. Men han hade även fyllt på med böcker från de valv han hade tagit i anspråk. Första facket skulle se ut om förut, han kopierade även de som fanns i hans ordinarie kofferts fack.

13 år är inget man tänker på kärlek i, men han hade läst att den som utsatts för en kärleksdrog i svag dos kunde utveckla _känslor_ i riktning mot den utsedda personen. Med den mängd pengar han hade, om det han hade fått veta av sin bankgoblin förstod han att det fanns all anledning att förebygga även den typen av långsiktigt lurendrejeri.

Det fanns motmedel, en dos räckte tre månader, det fanns all anledning att ta den. Han skulle bli sjuk, ordentligt sjuk, om han utsattes för någon av de fyra vanligast förekommande typerna av kärleksdrog, bland dem fanns de tre som kunde antas vara aktuella i hans fall. Men med den sjukan när de två medlen motverkade varandra skulle han vara helt skyddad mot verkan, faktiskt skulle det bli en helt motsatt verkan. Den förebyggande drogen skulle koppla samman sjuksymptomen med den i kärleksdrogen tilltänkta personen. Utsattes han skulle han bli immun mot allt den personen sedan försökte med. Även en upprepad dosering med kärleksdrog för just den personen skulle utlösa sjukan igen, och bygga på motståndet även om antidrogen inte hade tagits på nytt. En kärleksdorg för en annan person skulle restverkan inte skydda mot, därför skulle han bygga på med anti-drogen även senare.

Han hade också beslutat sig för att kan måste bygga upp sin egen image nya kläder, egentligen var det mesta begagnade kläder som han köpte. Hela och lagom ingångna kläder ser mer normala ut än om allt är nytt.

Harry valde att skriva ett brev till Sirius, där han förklarade att ministern hade pratat med honom, men att hans svaga minnen från barndomstiden tydde på att det inte var Sirius utan en lätt fetlagd person som var de sista personerna, av dem han kände, som han såg innan allt blev svart. Därför ville han att de kunde träffas.

Harry föreslog St James's Square några kvarter väster om Trafalgar Square klockan tre på eftermiddagen. Harry hade planerat för mötet på sitt lilla sätt. Genom flera veckors idoga träning hade han också lärt sig att förändra sitt utseende till oigenkännlighet.

Det Sirius mötte var en Harry Potter omgiven av inte mindre än 12 vänner, som gjorde det omöjligt för honom att ens komma med minsta förslag om att de skulle gå till ett mer _diskret_ ställe. Efter en del presentation klarades det ut vem som var Harry och vem som var Sirius, tog Harry initiativet.

"Sirius, här är en koffert, den är stor nog att du kan bo i den, den har ett välfyllt pentry, du kan stänga om dig när du är inne i den. Men vad du gör, håll dig undan skicka kofferten — med dig själv i, till USA. Men framför allt — håll dig undan."

"Harry — tack, men titta här, det här är Peter Pettigrew, i sin form som råtta. Det är honom jag är ute efter. Det är han som förrådde dina föräldrar — och dig. Det är för att hjälpa dig, som jag måste döda honom."

"Tack, då vet jag vem det är och hur jag ska ta hand om honom, men Dumbledore VET att det inte är du som förrådde oss. Dumbledore förmådde James att avstå från att bo i _Villa Potter_, eller på _Craw_. Han ville ha oss på ett ställe som kunde angripas. Jag tror mig veta ganska bra nu vem som är den _verkliga boven_, men det är dumt om du drabbas ännu mer. Stick till staterna, få dem att göra en ärlig undersökning av sanningen av det du säger. Stanna där och _lev_. Framför allt här riskerar du livet helt i onödan. Gör det för min skull."

"Vilka är det du har omkring dig, de verkar klart aggressiva mot de som vill komma nära oss."

"Det är jag själv, tidvändare några gånger. Man säger att man inte får _möta sig själv_, det är kanske fel att göra det — OM, jag inte vet om vad jag sysslar med. Jag har redan varit alla de personerna som är här, utom två, som ska göra efter mötet. Det ger mig möjligheten att tala om vad vi har att förvänta oss. Här, det här är kommunicerande böcker, det du skriver på din sida kommer också upp i min, det jag skriver kommer upp i din. På så vis kan via fortsätta byta information. Låt mig berätta om vad som hänt i mina två år på Hogwarts, kanske du börjar förstå vad jag talar om."

—

Harry berättade och Sirius bleknade efter hand som Harry berättade. Han förklarade även det han hade läst om hur Dumble hade styrt Tom att hata alla omkring sig, och hur han hade försökt göra samma sak med Harry. Sirius kokade av ursinne, men han började förstå att Harry hade någon som hjälper honom, även om Harry aldrig nämnde något annat än att det fanns fler _intressenter_, än Voldi, Albus och ministeriet.

Medan Harry talade med Sirius formade en tanka sig inom honom, Voldi hade skaffat sig anhängare, Dumble hade anhängare, ministeriet hade sina aurorer, och inte minst den hemliga gruppen. Harry skulle komma att behöva många han också. Men han skulle också behöva ha media på sin sida.

"Sirius, hur mycket vet du om Black's intressen i olika avseenden, ni var . . . ni ÄR inte fattiga om jag förstod rätt i det jag läste i en artikel om mäktiga familjer och deras inflytande."

"Jag var inte familjeöverhuvud i egentlig mening, Regulus mördades av sina egna, mor brände mig från familjeträdet. Så jag vet inte hur det är ställt med det. Men — Jo, vi borde vara mellan en och en halv och dubbelt mot Malfoy's — hur så?"

"Det jag i första hand tänker på är 'The Profet' kan jag nå upp till 60 procent eller mer, kan vi styra den. Men det måste vara diskret."

"Jag vet att det _borde_ finnas andelar i tidningen, men hur mycket vet jag inte."

"När du är klar med din asyl i USA, be Gringotts där föra över ditt till USA, ta reda på hur mycket du har i 'The Profet' och i WWN. Helst om vi ger en anvisning att de assimilerar våra andelar, och köper upp tills vi kontrollerar dem helt, vi kan göra det under ett gemensamt styre där våra namn inte skriker ut vårt ägande. Det finns en del att göra på den sidan, det har jag lärt mig av det jag har läst där, och det jag har förstått, av det jag har lärt mig i sommar."

"Det låter vettigt. JA — jag ska göra som du säger, mest för att jag inte har så mycket ork efter alla åren där. Men sen — ska vi ta igen det."

"Det ska vi göra, det lovar jag."

—

**Kapitel 2 Tredje skolåret börjar**

Redan under året som hade gått hade arbetet med att återställa en högre kapacitet på MRC startat, likaså hade PM insisterat på veckovisa rapporter från sin kollega på magiska sidan. Det skulle vara uppgifter, och inte minst _förnekande av uppgifter_, som kom till hans IA, kort för informationsavdelning, gav honom kalla kårar.

Det innebar att han öppnade en helt ny avdelning, dess uppgift skulle vara att _inspektera_ och förbereda utbytesunderhåll av äldre _gasledningar_, men för att inte ge möjlighet att sabotera ledningssystemet måste deras verksamhet få rätten att hålla sina kunskaper hemliga för allmänheten. Det blev MRC's redskap att starta upp verksamheten igen. Just att det handlade om gasledningar syftade på att det var just _magisidans_ ursäkter för terrorgruppens agerande.

Det var därför Harry också visste om att dementorer skulle användas, den officiella ursäkten var att de sökte efter massmördaren Black. Källor hade nämnt att Dumbledore avsåg rikta in sig på att eliminera Black, och med det kunde _pojken-som-överlevde_ offras, han började växa sig lite för stark.

—

"Varför saktar vi in, och varför är det så kallt?" Frågade Harry och tittade på Hermione och Ron.

"Vet inte." Var Rons enkla kommentar.

Beskedet kom från en prefekt som gav besked från dörren.

"Sitt bara stilla, det är ministeriet som har dementorer att söka efter massmördaren Black."

"Dementorer?" undrade Harry, för det brukade vara Hermione som hade läst på allt, Harry hade börjat förstå hur hon hade kunnat läsa på så mycket.

"De är de som finns på Azkaban, och bevakar fångarna där. De är här för din säkerhet, ministeriet säger att Black är ute efter dig Harry. Huu så kallt det ä . . ." längre hann hon inte förrän en diffus skepnad öppnade kupédörren och sträckte sig mot Harry.

Starx hände tre saker simultant. Ett bländvitt sken formades framför det som var dementor, och Harry föll ihop, dementorn backade och ett fruktansvärt skri hördes i korridoren.

—

"Vad hände?" Harrys röst var svag, när han undrade, han visste inte om någon annan elev hade drabbats, han hade hört ett fruktansvärt skri medan hans medvetande tonade ner.

"Du svimmade, Herr Lupin här, han gjorde en besvärjesle och dementorn som kom in här försvann, de säger att dementorer inte kan dö, men det som skrek var en dementor som tydligen dog. De andra tog det som fanns i närheten och slog sönder det fönster de hade närmast sig och flydde ut i panik."

"Någon som . . . som drabbades?"

"Du och jag, och jag tror några till svimmade. Annars inte"

"Här — de är choklad, det brukar hjälpa. Jag är Remus Lupin, jag kommer att vara lärare på Hogwarts i år, försvar mot svartkonst."

"Jaha, det kan ju inte bli sämre." Harry kunde inte hålla sig för skratt efter hans kommentar. Så kom han att tänka på andra saker.

"Hmm . . Lupin, kan vi talas vid efter att vi har installerat oss på Hogwarts, jag vill gärna prata om mina föräldrar, du lär ju ha varit vän, nära vän, med far."

"Ja, James var som en bror till mig och ti . . . ja till oss."

"Det är . . . ja vill gärna tala med dig om mor och far."

—

Att informationerna var seriösa förstod han efter han för första gången upplevde effekten av dementorer. Han hade förberet sin ring på automatiskt försvarsangrepp, mot allt som var livshotande ifall han själv skulle tappa möjligheten att styra den, och det var i någon form av undermedvetande han visste att han hade fått iväg en missil. Han hade förstått förut, men nu visste han att han inte hade några som helst möjligheter att bekämpa dementorer med magi, det återstod bara ringen med pilarna som sista alternativ. Ingen hade provat basiliskgift på dem förut, men det var hans enda möjlighet, och nu visste han att de fungerade. Han hade även fått alibi från att ifrågasätts som orsak till att en av dementorerna dog. Ingen visste vilken dementor det var som dog, Lupon hade motat ut den som steg in i kupén och sedan hade någon dementor dött i korridoren, och paniken bland dem var ett faktum.

—

Året hade börjat bra, Harry hade skaffat en bur som var absolut säker mot magi och magiska djur i den, det skulle vara omöjligt för _råttdjävulen_ att fly. Han hade den i koffertens avdelning för trolldrycksingredienser. Ron trodde att Hermiones katt hade skaffat sig en extra måltid. Harry höll tyst om vad han visste, alltså till dem.

Med remus hade han diskuterat vem som var hemlighållare, och han hade visat Remus breven från både mor och far. Han hade nämnt om det mesta — utom MRC, och saker som hade med det att göra. Inte heller nämnde han att han hela tiden hade två upplagor av sig själv i kofferten. Han hade bestämt sig att läsa — och läsa in hela Hogwarts kursprogram och sitta för O.L.W två år tidigt. Men inte på Hogwarts, utan i USA, efter att skolan var över för året.

Harry upplevde ett lugn och något förundrad blev skolledningen när Harry visade upp tillåtelsen att besöka Hogsmeade och den var påskriven av Sirius Black.

"Herr Potter, rektorn vill tala med dig på sitt kontor. _Citronbomb_ är lösenordet för att komma förbi stenfigurerna."

"Nämnde han något om varför han ville tala med mig, jag har inte gjort något fel — som jag vet om."

"Jag tror det handlar om tillåtelsen att besöka Hogsmeade."

"Jag ser inget fel med det, hälsa honom att vill han diskutera den saken får han ta upp saken med min målsman i magiska frågor — min gudfar Sirius Black."

"Sirius förrådde dina föräldrar Harry — det vet alla. Varför har du förfalskat hans namnteckning?"

"PROFESSOR – MCGONAGALL, du anklagar mig för att ha förfalskat den namnteckningen, Här — här är fotografiet som bevisar att det är han själv som tillsammans med mig skriver på. Dessutom — vet jag att Dumbledore bevittnade mors och fars testamente, i det står det att det är Peter Pettigrew som är hemlighållaren, och att Sirius skulle vara den som agerar som att vara det — för att skydda Pettigrew. Kom inte och påstå att jag ljuger för jag VET vad jag talar om. Dumbledore däremot — han såg till att Sirius hamnade i Azkaban utan att ens förhöras, än mindre få en rättegång. Som sagt — vill han något får han komma till mig, EFTER att han har bokat tid, så jag kan ha min advokat med mig. — Du är min husföreståndare, allt som har med skolsaker att göra är det DU som sköter om, inte rektorn. Adjö, jag har en ledig dag att ordna med. Och — säg inget om detaljerna i det här samtalet, då kan han — rektorn, _råka_ skada mig mer än han har lyckats med de två åren som redan har gått, med TVÅ olika upplagor av Voldi själv, som försökt ta livet av mig — i år gör han det med dementorer trots att han skyller på att det är för att skydda mig."

Med det lämnade Harry en mycket tyst och förvånad Minerva McGonagall bakom sig.

Harry å sin sida hade planer för sig själv, under sin osynlighetsmantel låg han på sin flygkvast, det var enda möjligheten för att hålla både sig själv och kvasten osynlig. Det tog honom mindre än femton minuter från att han flög ut genom fönstret, tills han var tillbaks igen. Hela området ryste av skräck, hela tiden hade hemska skrin av fasa ekat ut över området mellan Hogsmeade och Hogwarts. Han hade valt första Hogsmeadedagen som dagen att agera på.

Det dröjde dock tio minuter efter att skrina slutade innan någon insåg den totala innebörden av vad som skett. Alla 123 dementorernas kappor och slemhögar till kropp hittades. Harry själv kom glatt gående från Gryffindors dagrum på väg ut mot Hogsmeade. Med all uppståndelse var det ingen som reagerade på när han gick förbi vid utpasseringen. Men en bit före grinden stoppades alla som var på väg ut. Hysterin om det farliga som kunde döda dementorer tillät inte att någon fick lämna Slottsområdet, och det gällde alla.

—

Fjärde gången rektorn kallade Harry till sig gav han besked att han skulle komma om en timme. Och om en timme kom han, men inte ensam.

"Harry — min pojke . . ."

"HERR REKTOR, JAG HETER POTTER, OCH TILLTALAS POTTER, intill des vi gemensamt har lagt bort titlarna. Vilket INTE kommer att ske den närmaste tiden. Dessutom är jag INTE _DIN POJKE_. Det här är Lord Greengrass, min konsult i mina frågor, I frånvaron av min riktiga målsman Sirius Black, så är han den som träder in i hans ställe. Jag har till min husföreståndarinna talat om att om det handlar om skolfrågor så är hon den som sköter om det, i övrigt har vi inget vi behöver diskutera."

"Varför så aggressiv? Jag vill dig ju bara väl."

"Såå. Du vill mig bara väl . . . ett konstigt sätt att visa det på. Att bjuda in Voldemort — den som mördade mina föräldrar, och tvinga mig att dela lokal med honom. Att erbjuda honom en möjlighet att restaurera sig till sin forna kraft. Så det är vad du menar är det bästa för mig — _fy faan för dig_. Nååå vad är det du vill, tala om det för min juridiska rådgivare. Tala också om varför du stjäl av mig. Och varför du förhindrar all post till mig."

"Får jag fresta med några syrliga karameller?"

"Ja tack, Lord Greengrass, ta de här till ministeriet och få dem analyserad för olagligt innehåll, tack."

Ett fruktansvärt oväsen bröt ut från någonstans vid Harrys bröst.

"Dessutom, notera att rektorn försökte använda olaglig mental magi mot mig. Vad är det du egentligen vill Rektor Dumbledore?"

"Det spelar ingen roll längre, du kan gå tillbaks."

"Tack, kom låt oss gå Lord Greengrass. Vi har saker att diskutera."

Följande dags tidning hade en detaljredogörelse för Rektor Dumbledores _tillgrepp_ från familjen Potter, varje Galleon verifierad av Gringotts. Dessutom en faxemilkopia av testamentet skrivet av makarna Potter, bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore.

_**Sirius Black oskyldig ?**_

_Av Georginia Wolf_

_Alldeles nya uppgifter och en verifierad kopia av makarna Potters testamente visar häpnadsväckande uppgifter. Enligt testamentet är det inte Black som är hemlighållare, uppgifter som borde ha hindrat att Black sattes oskyldig i Azkaban._

_Det visar också på intressanta möjligheter som förvisso är spekulationer, men fakta leder oss att med stor sannolikhet kunna anta att det finns fler saker som inte är som de synes vara._

_Unge Potter har gett oss på redaktionen full access till uppgifter rörande hans situation. Det ger oss rätten att få ut uppgifter från ministeriets registeravdelning, och från Gringotts._

_Det Potter pekar på är intressanta detaljer, Registerkortet för Peter Pettigrew fanns under __**skyddade personer**_._ Registerkortet nämner inget om att han har avlidit, däremot övergick adressen den 16 september från att vara C/O Weasley Griffindors elevhus Hogwarts till att bli 'okänd'. Det innebär att Peter Pettigrews uppgifter har kunnat läsas och han har kunnat hämtas in till förhör. För det borde vara märkligt att en person som ska vara död ändå finns. Det bör också noteras att Peter Pettigrew är oregistrerad animagus vars form är en råtta, en råtta som saknar en klo på ena framtassen, se vår återpublicerade bild från i somras då Ronald Weasley avfotograferades inför deras resa till Egypten. Notera att råttan saknar en 'tå', en 'tå' som kan tyda på att människoformen saknar ett finger. Det var den bilden som gav Sirius Black spåret tillbaks till förrädaren Peter Pettigrew._

_Det var svårt att få fram __**vem**__ som omregistrerade registerkortet till att vara bland de med skyddade uppgifter. Det hände i vid samma tid som Sirius Black sändes till Azkaban._

_Läser vi makarna Potters testamente (se sidan 3) ser vi att flera alternativa personer som skulle vara Potters målsman, ingen av dem kom ifråga. Albus Dumbledore använde stora rådet att besluta sig själv till att bli Potters Målsman. Se aktiviteterna avseende familjen Potters valv på sidan 4._

_Se Harry Potters egna ord om hans två första år på Hogwarts, sidorna 6, 7, 8 och 9._

_Läs och se bilderna på sidorna 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 och 16 om Harry Potters liv hos familjen Dursley. Här handlar det inte om vad Harry Potter skriver själv, utan hur redaktionell personal har tittat på hans kopierade minnen, redaktionen har licens att använda minnessåll av samma typ som används vid rättegångar och till den kristallflaskor för minnenas bevarande. Under flera timmar extraherades hela Harry Potters liv hos familjen Dursley, och det är våra egna reportrar som beskriver vad de har sett. Det är inte lämpat för personer under 25 år, inte heller för personer med svaga nerver. Vår egen helerska yttrade flera gånger sin förvåning över att Potter överlevde. Utan mat, utan vatten ibland i fyra dagar. Potter gav dessutom en sanningsed på att han inte på något sätt utelämnade tillfällen som spelade roll, som att han fick mat och/eller dryck vid sådana tillfällen._

_Vi på redaktionen ber om ursäkt för ingående och närgånget reportage, men allt är beviljat av Potter själv._

_I brevet till oss ber Harry Potter oss att påminna att den som förrådde hans familj fick utmärkelsen 'Order of Merlin' av högsta valör. Han bad oss också att titta i protokollen och se vem som föreslog en så 'fin' utmärkelse för en som egentligen bara råkat omkomma — som skulle ha omkommit. Han bad oss påpeka att varken hans mor eller far, som bevisligen stridit för folket, mot Voldemort, och dräpts av honom inte har fått ens lägsta valör._

_Den som föreslog utmärkelsen är självaste Albus Dumbledore. Som enligt testamentet som Dumbledore själv har bevittnat måste vara den verklige förrädaren. Nästa intressanta sak är att Order of Merlin som utdelas postumt innehåller en penningsumma 25000 galleons, den som får den personligen erhåller 10000 direkt och därefter 500 i månaden, livet ut._

_Då Pettigrew saknar anhöriga påtog sig Albus Dumbledore att fördela kvarlåtenskapen bland hans vänner. Gringotts kan inte ge besked om andra transaktioner än de som är i direkt beröring med Harry Potters innehav, däremot är det offentliga uppgifter från ministeriet som ger vid handen att Pettigrews belöning betalades till ett kontonamn 'Order of Phoenix'. Det kontot är det Albus Dumbledore som ensamt har tillgång till. _

—

_Testamente avseende James Potter och Lily Evans — Potter_

_Vi gemensamt som kvarvarande familj efter Merlin, via Gryffindor, lämnar allt till vår son Harry Potter. Vår avsikt är att skriva om detta när vår dotter har fötts kommande vår._

_Skulle någon av oss överleva den andra skall den vara kvar i orört bo. Försvinner vi båda är det vår vilja att vår son Harry Potter tar vid efter oss, med hjälp av i ordning Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, David Greengrass, Patric Green._

_Att Peter Pettigrew inte nämns är därför att om vi båda dör är det mest sannolikt att vi har förråtts av den som ska vara vår hemlighållare. Sirius Black ska vara den alla tror att är vår hemlighållare, det är för att skydda Peter._

_Det är vår vilja — och bestämda uppfattning, att Harry ska växa upp i ett välordnat hem, där han får kärlek och omtanke, men inte minst får lära sig om vår familjs historia så att han är beredd att axla ansvaret för familjen när han närmar sig vuxen ålder._

_Vi betonar dessutom att ingen av hans målsmän har rätten att göra ett äktenskapskontrakt avseende honom._

_Han ska under inga omständigheter finnas i familjen Dursley. Det är mångas uppfattning att Petunia och jag är systrar, det är fel. Petunia adopterades in av mina föräldrar efter att hennes föräldrar omhändertogs av kriminalsystemet. Hennes föräldrar dömdes till livstid i fängelse för olika brott. Det ångrade de bittert när de upptäckte hennes inneboende avundsjuka som gav upphov till hennes hat medan hon växte upp. Att så att hon adopterades av vår familj beror endast på det faktum att hon bodde ganska nära där vi bor, och sociala kontoret vädjade om en stödfamilj för henne._

_Med det tecknar vi _

_Lily Evans-Potter och James Potter våra namn i blod._

_Gringotts London den 3 oktober 1981_

_._

_Lily Potter . . . . James Potter_

_._

_._

_Bevittnas _

_Albus Dumbledore . . . . . Sirius Black_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_Utdrag av transaktioner avseende Valv tillhörande familjen Potter, debiteringar och krediteringar som inkommer från löpande drift beröres ej, ej heller nämns saldon. Uppgifterna är i de fall de är repeterande sammansatta till en uppgift. Samtliga transaktioner nedan är beordrade av Albus Dumbledore. Debet avser familjen Potters innehav._

_1981: nov. Debet — 10'000 — kredit valv 763_

_1981: nov. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1981: dec. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1982: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1983: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1984: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1985: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1986: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1987: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1988: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1989: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1990: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1991: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1991: aug. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 1298_

_1991: aug. Debet — 10'000 — kredit valv 967_

_1991: sept — dec. Debet — 4 * 500 — kredit valv 1298_

_1991: sept — dec. Debet — 4 * 1000 — kredit valv 967_

_1991: aug. Debet — 5'000 — kredit valv 763_

_1992: jan – dec. Debet — 12 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1992: jan — dec. Debet — 12 * 500 — kredit valv 1298_

_1992: jan — dec. Debet — 12 * 1000 — kredit valv 967_

_1992: jan — dec. Debet — 12 * 5'000 — kredit valv 763_

_1993: jan – sept. Debet — 9 *5'000 — kredit valv 486_

_1993: jan — sept. Debet — 9 * 500 — kredit valv 1298_

_1993: jan — sept. Debet — 9 * 1000 — kredit valv 967_

_1991: jan — sept. Debet — 9 * 5'000 — kredit valv 763_

_Valvsinnehavare._

_486 — Summa 715'000 galleons — Albus Dumbledore_

_763 — Order of Phoenix Summa 120'000 Galleons — Albus Dumbledore_

_967 — Summa 35'00 Galleons Severus Snape_

_1298 — Summa 17'500 Artur Weasley_

—

_Sammanlagt har Albus Dumbledore olagligt belastat familjen Potters valv med 887'500 Galleons, inte långt ifrån en miljon. _

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_Utöver det finns det tecknat ett testamente som ska vara skrivet den 3 juni 1992, det är tecknat med blod av Harry Potter själv, bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore och Severus Snape. Harry Potter själv bad att få en blodanalys gjord av blodet, och få det jämfört med ett färskt prov av sitt blod._

_Det intressanta visar att Harry Potters blod har ett innehåll av basiliskgift och tårar av Phoenix, han erhöll det vid sin strid mot skolans monster, en 1000 år gammal basilisk, åtta dagar innan datumet för det falska testamentet, som alltså inte innehöll komponenterna basiliskgift och fenixtårarna._

_Hur kan komma sig att Harry Potter lever efter att han tagit en sanningsed på sitt liv och magi att han ALDRIG har skrivit något testamente i närvaro av vare sig Albus Dumbledore eller Severus Snape, trots att det förvisso finns ett dokument som påstår det. Det är inte utan orsak som ett testamente skrivet på Gringotts och bevittnat av minst en av deras personal väger tyngre än övriga._

_Harry Potter ber oss att vädja till alla som har anhöriga och vänner som avlidit och där det kan finnas tveksamheter om kvarlåtenskapen._

_En annan intressant faktor är att giftemålskontrakt tecknat mellan Artur Weasley och James Potter, enligt Gringotts logg tillfördes det till familjevalvet den 9 juli 1992 vilket är samma datum som det påstådda testamentet av Harry Potter lämnades in att tillföras valvet._

—

Albus blev mer och mer upprörd ju mer han läste, slutligen kastade han tidningen mot den brinnande brasan. Han kallade på Minerva.

—

"Du kallade på mig."

"Har du läst dagens tidning?"

"Ja, hur kunde du?"

"Jag vill ha hit POTTER NU!"

"Det går inte, han har lämnat Hogwarts, och om hans avskedsbrev är något att ta fasta på så har han lämnat landet under natten, det lär komma i morgondagens tidning. Dessutom har vi lärare haft ett extra möte. Du eller vi alla, lämnar Hogwarts. Du denna vecka, eller vi utnyttjar uppsägningstiden, och slutar i samband med juluppehållet."

"VAD ÄR DET DU SÄGER MÄNNISKA— **JAG** är ju den som bestämmer här."

"Ja naturligtvis, men vi lärare är inte livegna, DU, bestämmer ifall du vill lämna Hogwarts — för Hogwarts bästa, eller stanna kvar och vi lärare lämnar dig och Hogwarts."

"SEVERUS skulle inte . . . "

"Nej, honom räknar vi andra inte som lärare."

"**UT**!" Skrek Albus.

—

**Kapitel 3 vår på Hogwarts**

Veckan gick och Albus syntes inte vid måltiderna, och om minspelet på Severus Snape vittnade om något, så var han inte på samtalshumör. Lektionerna med honom var värre än tidigare.

En vecka senare i The Profet.

_**Hogwarts Lärarkår slutar**_

_Av Georginia Wolf_

_I samband med den stora nyheten om Harry Potters förhållanden valde Potter att sluta på Hogwarts skälen tecknar han i artikeln på sidan 8. Det som är följden av det är att hela lärarkåren utom spöket Binn, samt trolldrycksproffessorn Severus Snape har sagt upp sina tjänster per kommande årsskifte. Med det står Hogwarts utan lärare i alla ämnen. Anm: de flesta elever vi har talat med menar att lektionerna i trolldryck inte kan klassas som **lektioner** i ämnet. En lärare **lär ut** ämnet vilket nuvarande lärare i trolldryckstillverkning inte gör. Han bedömer de alster som eleverna har presterat under lektionstiden, men han har aldrig, enligt alla våra källor, talat om hur något ska göras, eller vad som gjorts för att ett sämre resultat erhölls. De enda kommentarerna han lämnar är enbart förolämpningar. Så vida det inte är till eleverna i hans eget hus._

_Se om lediga tjänster och kvalifikationerna på sidan 17. Elever och tilltänkta elever vid Hogwarts se Potters brev om sin syn på Hogwarts och era möjligheter på sidan 12 och 13._

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_(( Sidan 12,13))_

_**Öppet brev till:**_

_Elever vid Hogwarts, och andra som känner sig träffade._

_Allt det jag nedan skriver avseende elever vid Hogwarts omfattar även kommande elever samt hemskolade elever, och ni som har magi, utan att ni är utbildade._

_Jag Harry Potter råkade vara den som en förbannelse misslyckades på, det är vad ni alla har fått veta. Det ni inte visste var att det inte handlade om en dödsförbannelse._

_Det Voldemort avsåg göra var ett horcrux, en själsdelning, för att skapa en själslig förankring för sin kropp. Det innebär att så länge kroppen finns så är den inte död, magin låter hela den så att du kan överleva så gott som allt._

_Det som gick **fel** för Voldemort var att han hade tänkt skona min mor, för att lämna henne som slav till Severus Snape. Tänk er det, lämna min mor som slav till en dödsätare, den dödsätare som lämnade ut profetian till Voldemort, det som gjorde att han skulle **döda mig**._

_Döda alla som kunde tänkas komma ifråga att stjälpa honom. Det var i vart fall så, som det var planerat. Severus Snape placerades så att han skulle höra vad som skulle vara en profetia. Han hörde den, och gick med den till sin herre Voldemort._

_Voldemort hade fått makarna Potter serverade på ett fat, genom att Peter Pettigrew hade letts till Voldemort genom sitt begär av att 'vara något' Dumbledore visste det, och styrde mina föräldrar att överge tryggheten i ställen som är säkrare än Hogwarts. Och det gick som det planerades. Alltså nästan som det planerades._

_Min mor vägrade Voldemort tillträde till mig, han hade då gjort alla förberedelser för att skapa ett horcrux vid nästa mord, det blev min mor. Horhruxet skapades i mig, samtidigt som mitt undermedvetna försvarade sig mot intrånget, och sände ut en egen besvärjelse. Jag vet vilken, men av säkerhetsskäl avstår jag från att leda er in på det. Dessutom gjordes det från mitt undermedvetna, inte från mitt medvetna jag. Alltså, jag är inte en som överlevt en dödsförbannelse._

_För de som undrar, horcruxet i mig är borttaget, det var ingen trevlig upplevelse att städa bort det. Att kirurgiskt avlägsna det var omöjligt. Lika omöjligt som det är att kirurgiskt ta bort själen från en människa, alltså utan att skada kroppen._

_Det handlade om mycket avancerad exorcism och inslag av nekromani. Ja, ett nyfött barn offrades som mottagare. Barnet var så missbildat vid födseln att det ändå skulle ha dött bara timmar senare. Men — ja, jag håller med det är osmakligt. Men för mig handlade det om att leva eller dö, så länge horcruxet i mig var aktivt kunde jag vilket ögonblick som helst kunnat övertas av Voldemort. Jag hade tur i oturen, det var ett ytterst litet fragment av honom som fanns kvar när han avsåg göra sitt sista hoecrux. Jag skulle ha haft 98 procent chans att vinna en mental kamp, så länge jag var i balans, men ett raseriutbrott eller en onykterhet, kunde ha resulterat i förödelse._

_Dessutom, så länge jag levde med horcruxet i mig, kunde Voldemort inte dö, dessutom har han fler, ett av dem förstörde jag i mitt förra läsår på Hogwarts. Om Albus Dumbledore hade velat mitt bästa skulle han ha fixat det för många år sedan._

_Nu ska jag ge er en tänkt möjlig utveckling:_

_Anta att Voldmort fortsätter att finnas som skeptre någonstans, så växer vi upp, och jag lämnar Hogwarts, och någon gång tar jag lite för mycket whiskey och blir ordentligt onykter. Under den fyllan börjar jag fundera på vad Dumbledore har utsatt mig för, och att familjen Weasley tog emot pengar Dumbledore stal av mig för att Ronald skulle vara nära mig. I det skedet tar Voldi över mitt förnuft — och jag går bärsärkargång._

_Alltså efter det är jag den farliga skurken, och Dumbledore måste 'städa bort' mig, så blir han populär igen, eller hur?_

_Nå, Voldemorts själsfragment i mig är borta. Alltså, genom att jag överlevde kunde Dumbledore inte heller roffa åt sig hela familjeetablissemanget, det finns ett dokument som tyder på att Dumbledore försökte få det att se ut som att Familjen Potter överlät allt till Dumbledores egen lilla grupp 'Order of Phenix'._

_Men som sagt, jag överlevde, och det skapades en myt omkring mig. Hur kan jag nu veta allt detta, jo, genom att Severus Snape använt sig av otillåten mental intrång, så är det möjligt för den som utsätts att försiktigt gå in i angriparen. Istället för att väcka upp minnena och visa vad som händer — kopierar man helt enkelt hela minnesbanken tillbaks till sig. Det gör att i efterhand är det enkelt att gå igenom och dra nytta av allt som den angriparen hade i sina minnesbankar. Jag kan på så sätt läsa av ALLA Severus Snapes minnen från det han var blöjbarn tills det tillfälle tre dagar innan jag lämnade Hogwarts. Det innebär att jag har kunskaper i nivå med magisternivå för trolldryckstillverkning, och hela hans kunskapsreportuar när det gäller hur jag motverkar det som kallas **svart magi**, vilket är något ni har i England. Här är det magi i avsikt '**att**' göra något, oavsett vad. Avser jag döda med min magi, så är det SVART magi, blodsmagi som avser att hela eller hjälpa, är vit. Blandar vi ihop det så är all magi grå, och det är avsikten med den som är avgörande om det är straffbart eller inte._

_I de minnena jag 'stal' från Severus kan jag se hur de satt och diskuterade hur han och Albus skulle skriva 'mitt testamente' och signera dem med blod de stal från mig i samband med en quidditchskada tidigare under året. Det var därför jag visste vad blodanalysen speciellt skulle titta efter._

_Det mina vänner på Hogwarts är den skola ni går i. Jag har uppfattat det som att lärarkåren lämnar Hogwarts, det de inte har sagt är att de har erbjudits nytt jobb här i USA, hos mig. Jag har ordnat så at jag kan ta emot 680 av er, ifall ni vill komma hit._

_På Hogwarts betalar varje familj 4000 galleons per läsår. Med det betalar vi för utbildningen vi ska få. Ett läsår på Salem här i USA kostar 1500. Ni har alltså 2500 att transportera er och leva utanför skolan för, alternativt att spara en slant. Jag kan ta emot 680 av er, de lärare jag har kontrakterat för mig själv är ganska många, och det finns ett kontaktnät för att få in fler._

_Om ni vill komma hit talar ni med Griphook på Gringiotts, senast vid nyår, och ni kan tyvärr inte kräva tillbaks årsavgiften, eller ens delar av den från Hogwarts, därför är vårterminen GRATIS, för er. Kommande läsår däremot vill jag ha 500 galleons, av dem som kan betala. Övriga talar om varför ni inte kan betala, så fixar vi det ändå._

_DÄREMOT, är det ett absolut krav, ingen som sympatiserar med Voldemort, eller hans påstådda ideal. Och inte heller någon som allierar sig med den som ledde mina föräldrar till graven och som sedan bestulit mig, Albus Dumbledore. Det är de pengar han stal av mig och som jag har fått hjälp att få tillbaks som jag fonderat för att skapa min egen utbildning, och hjälpa dem som står mig bi och de som behöver min hjälp. Ni barn av dödsätare som vill slå er fria från det oket är också välkomna, men er önskan att göra så måste vara seriös, spioner och infiltratlrer göre sig inte besvär._

_Jag sa att de av lärarna som lämnar Hogwarts och är kontrakterade till mig, omfattas INTE av Severus Snape, ifall han slutar eller tvingas sluta._

_Som orientering, så sorterar vi under Östra USA's magiska utbildningskontor, som ett annex till Salem institut of Magic._

_Lite om hur utbildningen är tänkt att gå till här: Var kategori av magiutbildningen har vissa utbildningsmål under året. Här läser vi till några av de målen, testar av dem och går vidare, om vi inte klarar det läser vi om, till vi klarar dem. Vi kan även testa i grupp som vi läst själva, och på så sätt komma snabbare igenom kurserna, och få mer tid för fortsatta studier på högre nivå._

_Det är alltså att likna vid universitetsstudier där var student ska visa sina uppnådda mål. Ingen sitter av tiden, som vi gjorde på Hogwarts, vi är här för att lära oss något._

_Fritiden, kan ägnas åt friluftsliv, med både jakt och fiske, kött från jakt, och fisk från fiske kommer vårt kök tillgodo. Ridning är en annan möjlighet, efter hand som behov av hästar uppstår skaffar vi fler, det är meningen att den som väljer häst som tillval, ska ha en egen häst, köpt eller långtidshyra, att ta hand om själv. En annan aktivitet som också kan erbjudas är omagisk flygning, och efter 110 lektioner bör ni vara så kunniga i det att ni flyger upp för eget certifikat. Vid ett flygfält några tiotal miles härifrån finns en flygklubb som man kan gå med i och hyra plan korta tider. Vi planerar även att skapa en strip här för att efter hand ha egna flygapparater, utöver kvast, dörr och mattflygning förstås. Ja, här är det vanligare att flyga dörr eller matta, än att flyga kvast._

_Resan till och från USA, tar fyra dygn båtresa, det är det mest praktiska vi kar kommit fram till och de dagarna används till utbildning i systemtänkande, som är det som är grunden för studieformen här._

_Det var lite det. _

_God Jul _

_Gott Nytt År_

_Och välkomna._

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_Harry James Potter_

**Ende**


End file.
